Space Cake
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une journée à la plage entre Sam et Gabriel. Mais Sam se demande une chose: que cherche Gabriel comme ça, fouinant partout?


**Hello tout le monde! Encore un Sabriel!**

**Petit cadeau à adelaide-australia qui m'a donné trois mots à caser dans une fic: Space Cake, plage, raton laveur. Allez savoir pourquoi elle est aussi cruelle avec moi x) Adelaide, j'espère que ce petit OS Sabriel te plaira :p**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Sam huma avec délectation l'odeur de la mer, se prélassant tranquillement sur sa serviette tandis que Gabriel enquiquinait littéralement tous les gosses qu'il y avait sur cette petite plage. Allez savoir comment ! L'idiot s'amusait tout simplement à leur montrer un raton laveur pour leur faire peur, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille.

-Gaby, reviens ! soupira Sam, amusé par le comportement puéril et enfantin de l'archange.

De l'ex archange, dirons nous plutôt, car Gabriel avait abandonné sa Grâce pour vivre avec le chasseur. Etrange situation, effectivement, mais l'amour n'était rien comparé à des pouvoirs destinés à faire bondir tout le monde de rage ! Au moins, Gabriel n'embêtait plus personne avec ses capacités célestes, même s'il restait l'Embrouilleur.

-Sammy, ne te mêle pas de ça, je suis à la chasse de sucreries et je _**SAIS**_ que ces foutus gosses en ont planqué !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que seul Dean pouvait m'appeler par mon surnom ! grommela le Winchester en lançant du sable sur son compagnon de fortune.

Gabriel baragouina quelque chose en énochian, signifiant qu'il était remonté ! Soit par le sable qu'il avait désormais dans ses cheveux, soit par le fait qu'aucun de ces foutus morveux n'avait apporté de sucrerie !

-Allez, viens avec moi maintenant !

-Non Sam, je veux des bonbons ! Les Embrouilleurs ont besoin de sucrerie, c'est une vérité générale ! Et toi, retourne bronzer comme une gonzesse, que je t'admire te dorer au soleil !

Sam rougit. Ca, c'était les techniques de drague tout crachées de ce cher Gabriel. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas très gracieuses, car il plaisantait plus qu'il ne draguait, mais son amant était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait un certain charme. Jamais sérieux, ça enlevait les malaises entre eux.

-Hum, et tu comptes garder ce pauvre raton laveur longtemps ? toussota finalement Sam, observant avec une certaine pitié la pauvre bête !

-Il fait peur aux petits clowns ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il leur fait peur ? Mine de rien, ce sont de beaux animaux, les ratons laveurs, avec leurs rayures et leur tête de chat !

-Repose-le, ce...chat ! soupira l'autre, levant les yeux au ciel.

Fatiguant, exaspérant, pas assez sérieux, voilà ce qu'était Gabriel ! Il n'avait même pas réussi à articuler deux mots lors de son entretien d'embauche que déjà il se mettait à rire ! Pire que Castiel, même si lui au moins avait réussi à trouver un travail convenable...que voulez-vous, Dean et Castiel s'étaient avoué leur attirance, et maintenant ils vivaient eux aussi tranquilles. Les quatre indestructibles partaient cependant toujours à la chasse aux fantômes, mais ils se tenaient à l'écart des démons et des anges désormais.

Alors que Sam revoyait les souvenirs de l'année passée, un bruit l'intrigua et lui fit relever la tête de ses pensées. Le nez de Gabriel s'agitait tandis qu'il reniflait l'air, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose. En passant, les pauvre raton laveur s'était enfui loin de cet énergumène !

-Hum, je sens une délicieuse odeur de sucrerie ! Un gâteau ! Attends, oui, dans ce sac démodé ! s'excita l'Embrouilleur, allant voir.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de se moquer. Oh oui, son ange avait bien changé depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus l'être froid ou qui avait peur de sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il était libéré de tout cela. Et il n'hésitait pas à se comporter en véritable enfant. Curieux changement de comportement, non ? Mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait plus attirant aux yeux sérieux du buveur de sang démoniaque.

-Un Space Cake ! s'enjoua Gabriel, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur gourmande !

Enfin, il avait trouvé ses maudites sucreries ! En faire toute une histoire, non mais je vous jure !

* * *

**Verdict de ce défi? (:**


End file.
